beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Astrological Mentors
Haakon VII https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Haakon_VII_of_Norway Of Danish royal descent, he was offered the throne from a newly independent Norway who were keen to have their first King since 1387, but he insisted that a referendum be held to confirm that the people truly wanted a monarchy. Upon being confirmed, he accepted the throne and took the Norwegian name Haakon as a sign of respect. "In Norway, Haakon is regarded as one of the greatest Norwegians of the twentieth century and is particularly revered for his courage during the German invasion—he threatened abdication if the government cooperated with the invading Germans—and for his leadership and preservation of Norwegian unity during the Nazi occupation." His brother Christian X (king of Denmark) on the other hand, had surrended almost immediately after German invasion of Denmark the day before. Nils Hjelmtveit, Minister of Church and Education, later wrote: This made a great impression on us all. More clearly than ever before, we could see the man behind the words; the king who had drawn a line for himself and his task, a line from which he could not deviate. We had through the five years government learned to respect and appreciate our king, and now, through his words, he came to us as a great man, just and forceful; a leader in these fatal times to our country. Inspired by Haakon's stand, the Government unanimously advised him not to appoint any government headed by Quisling. Within hours, it telephoned its refusal to Bräuer. That night, NRK broadcast the government's rejection of the German demands to the Norwegian people. In that same broadcast, the Government announced that it would resist the German invasion as long as possible, and expressed their confidence that Norwegians would lend their support to the cause. http://www.astrotheme.com/astrology/Haakon_VII_of_Norway Reason for mentor: Sun trine Ascendant conjunct south node (a difficult south node to defeat and one we share). Interestingly, his Ascendant-Sun trine was Sag-Leo (as opposed to my Leo-Aries) and his North Node was in Gemini (as opposed to my Aquarius) Joyce Carol Oates Sun trine Asc & Saturn trine MC https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joyce_Carol_Oates (Very similar charts, but her's is upside down = Aquarius Rising) Julia Parker (Sydney Astrologer) Sun trine Asc & Saturn trine MC https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Julia_Parker_(astrologer) Derek and Julia Parker have written a considerable number of books, both individually and in collaboration. Among the latter are several on astrology and dream interpretation – including the best-selling Compleat Astrologer (1970), arguably the first comprehensive teach-yourself book on the subject since William Lilly’s Christian Astrology in 1647. (http://www.parkeriters.com/) Elle Macpherson March 29, 1963 Aries Sun, Taurus Moon. Venus in Aquarius, Mars in Leo, Taurus rising, Aquarius Midheaven, Scorpio descendant and Leo nadir. Not to mention mercury in Aries and Lilith in Libra. Hard to imagine anyone with more similar astrology as famous as this, not to mention she grew up within 20 miles of where I did. Oh, and Jupiter in the 11th house in Pisces (mine is Cancer 11th house) is pretty similar too.Category:Politics Category:Historical Astrology